Bejat
by black-tsukkei
Summary: Asano bejat, Karma bodoh, tak lebih. Oneshot AsaKaru. R&R?


**Bejat**

 **Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yusei**

 **Pairing: Asano Gakushuu/Karma Akabane**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Boys love, OOC, absurd, typos, plot ancur, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karma menyeruput habis jus _strawberry_ -nya lalu berdehem ringan. "Jadi maksudmu, si anak kepala sekolah bejat itu punya pacar?" Nagisa mengangguk, "Menurut Maehara- _kun_ sih begitu," katanya.

Karma memperbaiki duduknya. "Lalu urusannya denganku?" "Umm… _ano_ … Koro- _sensei_ bilang dia akan mempersembahkan 5 tentakelnya sebagai hadiah untuk seorang yang berhasil mengetahui siapa pacarnya," jelas Nagisa.

"Untuk apa sih gurita itu peduli? Itu bukan seperti si Asano Gakushuu itu muridnya. Dan kenapa dia tak cari tahu sendiri? 20 _mach_ cukup untuk mengikuti si bejat itu seharian kan?" tanggap Karma. "Iyahh… kalau masalah itu, aku sendiri juga bingung Karma- _kun_."

"Heyya! Bukannya kalian juga sebenarnya penasaran, cewek macam apa yang di pacari si ketua OSIS?" Maehara tiba-tiba datang. "Hmm… di kepalaku, pacarnya mungkin mirip-mirip _bitch-sensei_ ," tanggap Karma menyeringai.

"Hah? Pacarnya Asano _bitch_ - _sensei_?" Maehara mendapat pukulan dari Isogai. "Bukannya seperti itu. Tapi, apa itu berarti kau pernah melihatnya?" Isogai menunjuk Karma. "Tentu tidak, hanya tebakan saja," balas Karma.

"Nurufufufu, tebakan tidak berguna Karma- _kun_. Kalian harus dengan benar menjawab siapa nama pacar Asano- _kun_ ," dan akhirnya mahkluk berbentuk gurita kuning itu muncul.

"Tapi _sensei_ , apa manfaatnya?" komplain Nagisa. "Tentu untuk uji ketangguhan."

Dan semuanya _sweatdrop_.

 _'Uji ketangguhan macam apa ini?'_ pikir seisi kelas E.

.

.

.

Karma berjalan pelan, ia selesai membeli asupan jus _strawberry_ -nya dan sekarang ia menuju ke rumahnya. Jalan kaki.

Seketika suara sedotan tak berhasil apapun oleh karena kotakan jus _strawberry_ itu telah kering, Karma menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

 _'Untuk apa si Asano itu di sini?'_ pikir Karma. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Koro _-sensei_ , jadi untuk keselamatan dunia ia harus rela membuntuti rivalnya itu.

 _'Oh demi lima tentakel gurita kuning itu, aku jadi sehina ini kah?'_

Karma mulai menjalani misinya. Ia mendapati Asano sepulang sekolah memilih kereta bawah tanah sebagai alat transportasinya. Si bejat itu pergi ke toko bunga, yang diharap-harap Karma kemunculan sosok pacar Asano di dekat mata. Tapi, Karma dapat melihat Asano bahkan tak membawa setangkai bunga pun di tangannya setelah keluar dari toko itu.

Asano beranjak pergi ke sebuah _café_ , tampak dari depan _café_ yang tembus pandang oleh kaca itu, Asano telah memesan minuman. Keluar dari sana, Asano membawa dua gelas plastik yang di kira Karma akan segera terjadi kontak dengan pacar Asano.

Tapi…

 _'KAPAN PACARNYA DATANG? SIALAN APA BOCAH INI SERIUS? 2 GELAS? UNTUK DIMINUM SENDIRI?'_ teriak Karma dalam hati.

"Kurasa aku cuma buang-buang waktu. Oh bodohnya aku." Karma berbalik hendak pergi setelah sadar waktunya yang begitu berharga itu hanya terbuang percuma untuk menguntit rival bejatnya tanpa hasil.

"Baru sadar kau bodoh, Karma Akabane. Sekarang kau jadi _stalker_ kah?"

DEG.

Karma menoleh hanya untuk mendapati targetnya menyerigai licik di sana. Dari balik semak-semak tempatnya menyembunyikan diri. Karma berjongkok, membuat pemandangan seorang Asano Gakushuu begitu besar di hadapannya.

"Cih."

"Apa maumu? Karma- _kun_."

"Jangan sok akrab."

Asano tertawa kecil. Masih seperti seorang bejat yang licik. Oh betapa Karma begitu mencintai kata bejat pada Asano.

"Kau punya pacar?" Karma akhirnya memilih jalan itu. Bertanya secara langsung. Walau dikiranya pasti si surai oranye takkan rela mengucap sepatah kata petunjuk.

"Tidak."

Karma terbelalak. 'Tidak' apa kata itu benar-benar didengarnya? Tapi… si gurita itu bilang… Dan Karma sendiri juga merasakan sesuatu saat pertama kali mendengar Koro- _sensei_ menyebut 'pacar' dan 'Asano' dalam satu kalimat, ia merasa... tidak enak? Entah apakah karena ia tak rela—ahh buat apa ia tak bisa merelakannya? Dan sebenarnya buat apa dia mengkhawatirkannya?

"Atas dasar apa kau mengira aku punya pacar huh?"

"Ahh, tak ada… aku hanya berfikiran saja, mana mungkin orang sepertimu nge- _single_. Oh pada kenyatannya memang begitu kan?" kata Karma dengan nada angkuh lalu segera kabur dengan tenang meninggalkan Asano secepat mungkin.

.

 _'Fiuh, demi apa hatiku segininya ingin meledak? Ahh lupakan, paling hanya karena sehabis berlari menjauh dari si bejat itu.'_ Begitulah isi hati Karma, walau wajahnya sendiri berkata lain. Itu, sewarna bunga musim semi—bunga Sakura.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, teman sekelas Karma juga memulai operasi yang mereka namakan operasi _'Asano in relationship'_ yang aslinya hanya ide ngawur Kayano.

.

.

.

Minggu, 5 hari sejak Karma menguntit Asano. Asano sendiri yang nyamperin Karma di rumahnya. Dan Karma jadi _shock_. Oleh karena apa si ketua OSIS rela mengetuk pintu kusam rumahnya?

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" sambut Karma ketus bahkan tak mempersilahkan 'tamu'-nya masuk.

"Temani aku."

"Tidak mau."

"Akan kupertemukan dengan pacarku."

"Hah? Kau bilang kau tak punya?"

"Hmm… ada."

Karma inginnya segera kembali ke belaian kasurnya. Tapi demi keselamatan dunia yang sebenarnya tak di gagasnya lebih dari kenikmatan memutilasi guru gurita kuningnya itu, ia terpaksa menerimanya dengan sepenuh rasa tak ikhlas.

 _'Apa ini jebakan? Si bejat ini berencana membunuhku kah?'_ pikir Karma.

Setelah hampir 5 menit Karma berfikir, setelah ribuan neurotransmiter-nya akhirnya menyampaikan jawaban ya ketimbang tidak, akhirnya Karma mengangguk pelan.

"Aku segera kembali."

Oh memang Karma itu kejam, meninggalkan sang ketua OSIS menatap pintu depan rumahnya yang ia tutup keras sebelum Karma berlarian ke kamarnya, mengambil berapa peser uang tanpa berfikiran mengganti baju rumahannya.

Karma kembali membuka pintu berbahan kayu jati yang kini sudah kusam oleh usia itu.

Benar-benar, Karma hanya memakai kaus tipis berwarna hitam dan celana pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu kehijauan bahkan ia malas memakai sepatu, sepasang sandal kasual pilihan terbaiknya. Sedangkan Asano sudah dengan celana _jeans_ panjang, kaus putih dan kemeja lengan panjang kotak-kotak berwarna merah tanpa mengaitkan kancingnya, tak lupa sepatu _sport_ putih untuk mengalasi kaki si surai oranye.

Sungguh berkebalikan.

.

.

.

"Jadi… kemanakah pacarmu itu, wahai ketua OSIS?" tanya Karma terlampau angkuh. Ia sibuk bermain game di ponselnya tanpa menyempatkan untuk menatap Asano.

Mereka berada di dalam _café_ tempat Asano biasa datangi.

"Di depanku."

Mendengar itu ponsel Karma hampir rusak menghantam lantai sebelum tangan terlatih membunuh itu berhasil menangkapnya kembali.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Karma jangan belagak bodoh."

"Oh, beginikah caramu menyatakan cinta?"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau akan terima jika kuberikan bunga ini untukmu?" Asano menyodorkan setangkai bunga.

"Bunga upacara pemakaman, apa kau serius? Kau akan membunuhku setelah kuterima?"

"Oh kau menerimaku?

 _'Aku sadar, betapa bodohnya aku,'_ pikir Karma.

Karma tak bisa lagi mengelak.

"Kuanggap itu iya."

Dan Karma tak menyangka kalimat itu berakhir dengan bibirnya yang ternodai. Pertama kali, oleh Asano.

.

.

.

 _Karena bunga Lily putih tak hanya untuk upacara pemakaman. Bunga itu jugalah yang menghantar sepasang pengantin menuju kebahagiaan._

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian menyerah?" Koro- _sensei_ menagih hasil dari 'uji ketangguhan' itu pagi, hari senin.

"Koro- _sensei_ , aku tahu jawabannya," Isogai mewakili teman-temannya.

"Siapa dia Isogai- _kun_?"

"Yang sebenarnya… Asano tidak punya pacar kan?" Isogai pasang tampang _annoyed_. Dan Koro- _sensei_ melompat kaget. Jawaban yang ada di otaknya tepat dijawab Isogai. Ya, sejak awal Koro- _sensei_ memang mempersiapkannya seperti itu.

"Salah," seseorang nekat masuk ke kelas, dan dialah orang yang diributkan.

Seisi kelas sama kagetnya dengan Koro- _sensei_ yang keburu menyamar mengubah warna kulitnya. Dan Karma yang sedari tadi mengacuhkan topik tak berguna itu membolakan matanya.

"Nama paca-"

Karma secepat kilat menyambar pacarnya itu, mendorong keluar Asano Gakushuu yang memang benar-benar… _'Ugh dasar BEJAT!'_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: ABSURD IM SO SORRY *jedukkin kepala ke tembok* alo all… aku nubi nih didunia tulis menulis ._. salken ya… ini kali pertama nulis AsaKaru… dan aku… OH I HOPE THIS IS NOT THAT SUCK… aku suka kapel ini, dan tertarik untuk ikut nge-ramein xD karena oh… di ffn cuma ada dikit T-T aku termasuk fujo yang kurang asupan AsaKaru T-T jadi ayoo ikut ramein sama-sama! *tebar cinta* :v**

 **Maaf #lagi kalau ini kependekan dan… gaada bagus2nya sama sekali ._.**

 **Oh terakhir… minta tolong di review ya xD terima keritik pedas dan review panjang xD**


End file.
